


Cut to the Quick

by ShadowsOffense



Series: Split Ends [2]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Kahlan’s daggers is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut to the Quick

There was only one person who would take what would have been freely given, if asked.

Kahlan finds Cara holding the Confessor’s missing dagger in one hand and a lock of blond hair in the other. She isn’t crying, but her face looks like its making a sincere bid for it.

Silently, Kahlan sits next to Cara and takes her dagger out of the Mord’Sith’s hand. The cut lock is about six inches shorter than the rest, about the length Cara’s hair was when she joined their little group. 

It’s probably the first time steel has touched her hair since then. 

Even Kahlan has a few locks here or there that have been shortened by a too-close swing, but, despite leaving her hair just as unbound and flowing in battle, Cara has allowed no sword to come close to severing the strands. She takes more care of her hair in a fight than she does of her own flesh.

Gently, Kahlan runs a hand through the blond tresses; Cara shivers slightly under the touch.

She doesn’t ask what Cara is doing, doesn’t press for the whys, or even offer cloying sympathy. She doesn’t make a sound. Still silent, she gathers Cara’s hair together just above the short lock and, in one quick motion, slices through it.

The lopped hair falls to their feet and Kahlan tucks her dagger away. She releases Cara’s remaining hair, which, without the weight, floats lightly around her face in a golden halo. 

Smoothing the hair one last time, Kahlan stands; leaving Cara pale faced and dry eyed on the log.

“Next time,” Kahlan is staring down at the Mord’Sith, not a hint of compassion on her face. “When you’re ready, I’ll braid it for you.”

Then she turns and walks away.


End file.
